


“Minimal” Sentimentality

by YourQueenHasArrived



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Glove Kink, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourQueenHasArrived/pseuds/YourQueenHasArrived
Summary: You’ve caught the eye of General Armitage Hux, and vice-versa. The two of you have agreed to pursue a physical relationship with minimal sentimentality in order to not distract from your duties in the First Order. Months go by and you wonder how much is Hux actually focusing on the First Order?





	“Minimal” Sentimentality

It started out as a simple rendezvous. You, a high ranking officer, had caught the General’s eye. He slowly, but surely, began to engage in conversation with you more throughout the cycles, and soon he had you into his office with a drink in hand. 

“(y/n),” he had began, “It’s most likely no secret that I’ve taken a liking to you, but as you know there’s really no room for sentimentality at the moment with the political climate.” You nodded, hanging onto every single word, waiting to hear his resolve. With Kylo Ren as the new Supreme Leader, everything was out of order. Everyone was scrambling to put the pieces back together. Even Hux had a hard time adjusting with his loyalty to Snoke and his competition with Kylo Ren. “Although, I would like to keep you close by my side. I would like to propose a... well... a more physical relationship, if anything, with minimal said sentimentality. There is room for some, but know that my loyalty remains to the First Order– as should yours.”

You smiled softly. “Armitage,” you addressed him by his first name as he insisted you do when you were in private and/or off duty. He looked at you intently with his shining green eyes. You paused for a second and studied his features. Strong and beautiful facial structure, pale, smooth skin, and of course, fiery red hair to top it all off. His broad shoulders were tense, awaiting your response. “I think that’s a very good proposal and I accept.”

Hux smiled softly. 

That had only been the beginning. 

For now, Hux had his lips pressed against your in a furious manner. You’d become heavy lovers within the past few months, and you’d become more of a bed-warmer if anything. As your commanding officer, Hux was able to alter your schedule and assignments as he pleased, and normally he worked them in a way that would keep you in his quarters as long as possible. It was all fun and games at first, but your feeling of purpose had been diminishing slowly as this “arrangement” furthered. 

Hux hadn’t been necessarily helping you in that aspect. He had requested you be waiting for him in nothing but a pair of (color) lingerie he gifted you. Of course you complied. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth around my cock all day, kitten,” he purred, his breath hot against your ear. He paired this sentence with his hands trailing down your stomach, leaving raised hairs and shivers in its wake, and then rubbing your clit through the thin and delicate fabric. 

You decided today you would be a brat due to your frustrations directed at Armitage. “Hm, funny. I’ve been thinking about tying you up myself and riding you until I say so,” you replied with a small smirk. Hux’s gloved hand found its way to your neck and he squeezed the sides of your windpipe slightly, tilting your head up to look at him. “Would you like to trot that thought by me again, brat?” he said through slightly gritted teeth, but his eyes gave away his arousal at your words. “You, on the bed, tied up, cock ring, and begging for mercy as I ride you until I decide I’ve had enough of you,” you reiterated with equal fire. 

Of course, this was not what you wanted, but you were looking for a power struggle, one that you would lose, and that would result in Hux mercilessly fucking you into oblivion or until you could forget how pissed you were at him. You felt a gloved finger pull aside your underwear and push roughly against your clit. It was hard to hold back a moan. “You say this, yet I see no action being taken to prevent me from finger-fucking you right where we stand, isn’t that right kitten?” he said as he moved his fingers back and forth, from your clit to your opening, spreading your wetness in the process. This allowed your lips to move easily aside for his fingers to catch onto the most sensitive part of your clit. You gasped, earning a chuckle from Hux. 

“Maybe I’m just carefully calculating, waiting for you to let your guard down,” you retorted, now feeling a little lightheaded from the stimulation and the hand around your throat. Hux tsked at your response, taking note that you had been deciding to be extra bratty tonight.

As he continued his motions, he spoke again. “In that case I’ll be sure to keep your mind occupied,” then he leaned in close to your ear, “I’m going to fuck you in every way possibly until you can’t even focus hard enough to come up with those snarky little responses you’re seeming to love right now. The only thing you’ll be able to say are filthy, naughty words, and my name. Understood, kitten?” 

You were so wrapped up in how overwhelmingly good the General’s fingers felt and how hot his words had made you that you could only look at him and nod. He knew once you felt that build in your stomach you were all his. Hux chuckled lowly and spun you around. 

He pressed your body up against his, finger still circling around your clit, but now painfully slow. It was just enough to build you up, but it was on the verge of not being nearly fast enough to get you there when you wanted. Hux’s breathing tickled your neck. “I’m going to have you come right here, and by the time I’m done with you, your legs are going to be shaking more than your voice. It’ll be a struggle to stand up,” he whispered hotly against your ear. You could only moan in response. 

You moved a hand upward to grasp onto the back of General Hux’s neck and tangle into his hair. You felt him smile against your skin, “That’s it, kitten. You’re so much nicer when I have you unraveling at my finger tips.” 

With his slow movements, your climax was slowly approaching, taking over your body, clouding your vision. Your entire lower half throbbed while your legs were struggling to stay still. Hux was taking in your beautiful moans, letting his hand roam around your body. It settled atop your clothed breast and you felt a thumb across your nipple. 

You mewled at the sensation and pushed yourself farther back into him, just now becoming aware of how hard he was. He moved the fabric aside and pinched and circled your nipple, adding onto the pointed attention to your clit. 

Armitage began whispering his filthy fantasies in your ear, telling you how much he wanted to shove his cock down your throat and fuck your face, how much he couldn’t wait to edge you with his tongue, and how he couldn’t wait to see his cum drip out of you. 

You were swimming in arousal and now you could hear his movements with his fingers, slowly caressing the nerves. It was beginning to become too much, and you knew you were finally near climax. Amongst listening to him talk about how he was going to make you look him in the eye while he fucked you senseless, choking you all the while, you began whispering his name, pleading him to not stop. A wicked grin spread across his face. He considered it for a second as punishment for being difficult, but he decided he wanted your energy for all the other fucking he had planned.

You almost yelled his name as you came, your knees buckling. Hux rode you trough the rest of your orgasm, but then gently let you slip to the floor. 

You looked up at him, curious to this, even in your haze. “I believe the first thing I mentioned before you decided to be a brat was how much I wanted your pretty little lips around my cock,” he explained and unbuttoned his pants, then let them pool around his ankles.

His pants did not give away just how hard he was. Hux grabbed your face roughly and pressed his wet fingers against your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and sucked your own cum from his gloved finger tips. “Good girl,” he purred. 

He removed his fingers and replaced them rather roughly with his eager cock. Above you, he sighed contently and wrapped his fingers in your hair. He tugged hard, aiming to keep your head in place as he made you take him fully and took pleasure when you gagged slightly. Weeks ago your jaw would have been aching at the brute force and stretch, but now you’d grown used to it, and you craved it.

He moved his hips back and forth, slowly at first, letting your tongue swirl around him. Then, his pace quickened and he held onto your hair tightly. You looked up at his head thrown back, mouth parted slightly with soft grunts and sighs slipping through his lips. 

He must have felt your stare, as he looked down and smiled. “I’ve been thinking about you on your knees like this all day. You take my cock so well, kitten. The only time I enjoy seeing your tears is when you’re choking on my cock. I would fuck your face all day if I could,” he crooned, quickening his pace. You hummed in response, earning a moan from him. 

You knew he wouldn’t last long with the show he directed minutes ago. He had been drowning in arousal just as you had. 

Hux’s moans grew louder and frequent, while his hips continued their fast pace. You began to swirl your tongue around him again, coaxing him to the edge. 

Finally, you felt a warmth spread through the back of your throat, and Hux’s movements slow down significantly, this time focusing on his tip meeting the back of your throat. You continued your motions, pleasuring him until and after his orgasm. His hips jerked slightly at the overwhelming sensation. 

Hux hummed contently as he pulled himself from your mouth. “Open up,” he ordered, tilting your head up with two fingers under your chin and you complied, showing him the results of the act. His cock twitched at the sight of his cum in your mouth. “Swallow,” he almost whispered. You took your time, part of you still wanting to give him a hard time. Hux clicked his tongue.

Armitage decided to give you a breather as he stripped the rest of his clothes off, gloves and all. You stared hungrily and drank in the sight of his naked body and messy hair, an image you would never get tired of. “On the bed,” he commanded. You, again, took your time with this, making a show out of merely laying back into the mattress. 

Suddenly, Hux had you pinned to the bed. He stared you down, nose almost touching yours. “You’re not done being a brat yet, are you?” he inquired, his large hand holding both of yours above your head. “No worries, I still have other means of fucking you.” This was emphasized by him practically tearing off your underwear and bra. He then tied your hands to the headboard. 

Hux sat up and seemed to sink in the image of your body just as you did his. “So beautiful. And all mine, right kitten?” he asked. You nodded in response. “Say it.” he whispered with a small smirk. “I’m yours, sir.” you replied. He growled and was upon you again. 

Armitage’s hands began running across your skin while his lips came to meet yours. He was teasing you, kissing you slowly while his hands avoided the one place you were dying for him to touch. While you would be sensitive, having his cock down your throat and seeing him bare was enough to make you want all over again. 

His mouth travelled down to your neck, your collarbones, your breasts, leaving bites and marks all along the way. Your breathing had become labored at this point, completely immersed in his touch. You looked down, catching his hungry eyes and shivered. Despite giving him a hard time, you and Hux knew that you craved him and were merely playing a game to get what you wanted. You both know that Hux could just look at you from afar with those eyes of his and you would be putty in his hands. 

You moaned suddenly as Hux’s tongue swirled around your nipple. His thumb passed back and forth on your other, cashing your hips to roll forward slightly. You felt him smile and chuckle slightly at your movements. He maintained eye contact with you as he switched his licking and nipping to your other breast. You moaned his name. 

He slowly began kissing down your stomach, but took a detour to the inside of your thigh instead of going straight down. Your response to this was a whimper which Armitage picked up on. “Now, now, kitten. Do you really think I’m not going to get payback for your behavior today? Only good girls get what they want right away,” he teased. You humphed in response and wished your hands weren’t tied up. 

Hux left large, almost purple marks on the insides of both of your thighs before moving his focus to what was between. He stared up at you with a smirk, letting his hot breath tease you. “I might be able to forgive you if I hear a magic word,” he resolved. You sighed. As much as you wanted Hux to devour you as soon as possible, part of you wasn’t ready to accept defeat. You both stared for a second and waited for you to give in, knowing there would be no other outcome. Hux could easily see you were dripping once again and throbbing in wait for his tongue. “Please, sir,” you whispered. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Speak up, kitten,” Hux replied with that signature wicked grin. 

“Please, sir,” you said, louder this time. 

“Please, what? I have no idea what you’re asking for,” 

You sighed and gave in, “Please, sir, I need your mouth right now on me right. I’m dying for you to make me cum– as many times as you want. Please, I need you.”

“Mmm, you might regret that statement soon,” and with that, he attacked your already sensitive clit with his tongue. A loud moan escaped your skin and you instinctively moved your hands to grab at his hair, then you were quickly reminded of the restraints. 

His movements contrasted vastly to those of his fingers earlier. It was almost painful, how quickly he licked and sucked at your clit. You almost screamed when you felt a finger enter you, then no sooner a second. Obscenities fell from your lips quickly and desperately. 

“Look at me,” he ordered, mouth still moving against you. You complied and moaned at the sight. He stared at you with knowing eyes, his tongue and mouth working against you and towards your harsh climax. Hux then switched, his tongue now replacing his fingers and his fingers swirling around your clit. His name left your lips in desperate pleads at the feeling of his tongue. 

You felt him almost growl as he increased the intensity of his movements. “Fuck,” you breathed out and repeated as your orgasm hit you, hard, but he didn’t stop. His tongue went back to your clit and continued even after you came. 

You tried squirming away from his mouth, causing him to wrap his hands around your thighs and roughly pull you closer, holding your hips into place. Your words about “as many times as he wanted” echoed in your head and you cursed out loud. Hux was 100% going to make you cum roughly again, and you weren’t too far from it at this point. “Look at me and don’t cum yet,” Hux growled and stared you down, then returned his mouth. 

You were contemplating what kind of punishment he would have in store for you if you came before he said you could, and you decided that edging would be worse right now than controlling yourself. 

Hux stared at you with those eyes, clearly enjoying your obedience and concentration. You weren’t sure how long you could keep up, part of you wanted to beg– You looked at Hux and he quirked an eyebrow. He was waiting for you to beg to come. 

“Fuck,” you breathed. As much as you were slightly not ready to give up any amount of control you had (which was very little) you couldn’t ignore the grueling effort it took now to come with Hux’s tongue buried inside of you. 

“Please. Please, I want to cum so badly. Please, sir,” you whined, but made the dumb decision of not looking him in the eyes out of sheer pride. No response. You looked at Hux, a grin plastered on his dumb face that happened to be doing wonders between your legs. 

Fine.

You repeated your words, this time looking him dead in the eyes, slightly embarassed by how exactly desperate you sounded, how your moans filled the spaces between your words, how your nails were digging into the restraints, and– most of all– how Hux chuckled lowly as soon as you gave in. “Cum,” he said, just a simply as he had said “Beg.” and he did not need to tell you twice. 

You whispered maybe a million “thank you”’s as you came, hips jerking harshly and trying to further themselves from the General’s mouth. 

“That’s my kitten, look at you, all spent on my hands and tongue. You taste delicious,” Hux praised you as he kissed up your body, leaving wet marks all the way up. “As much as it pains me to separate myself, I do have other plans in mind.” With that, he pulled you into a furious kiss, rolling his tongue over yours, ensuring you could taste yourself. 

You assumed Hux was giving you a short breather as he lavished your neck and chest with kisses, bites, and faint hickeys, humming in response to your little mewls here and there. 

He kissed up your neck to your ear and said, “You’re so beautiful, kitten. I could kiss you all day, but, frankly, I don’t have the self control. Not with the way you were just begging to come on my tongue. I’m dying to have you come on my cock. Wouldn’t you like that, kitten?” he whispered, each breath sending shivers down your spine. “Yes, sir. Please,” you whispered. He pulled away and kissed your lips one last time before saying, “Good girl.”

Hux slid into you with ease and you couldn’t control the wanton moan that left your mouth. He hissed out of pleasure once he was fully inside of you. “You feel so good, so tight. All mine,” he mumbled against your lips. 

His hips rolled into you roughly, sending him even deeper into you. Hux hooked his hands under your thighs and pushed them closer to your chest. He placed your legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, allowing him deeper access. You both moaned at the sensation.

You wiggled your hips, trying to get any sort of friction or movement. “Please,” you whined. “Look at you. You’ve cum three times already but you’re still not satisfied. You need my cock, don’t you, kitten? You need me to pound into your mercilessly, need me to whisper filthy things in your ear, need me to choke you?” He said, only slowly moving in and out. You nodded furiously, trying to move your hips in time with his. “Say it,” he ordered, shoving himself into you roughly. “I need you. I need your cock so fucking bad. Please fuck me!” You barely managed to get your begging out as moans and whines interrupted your sentences. 

Hux chuckled lowly, placed one last kiss on your lips, and sat up a bit straighter. His pace quickened little by little, until he was pounding into you, hard and fast, grunting and cursing. 

His name left your lips over and over again, your mind unable to form anything coherent, much rather think of anything else. “You’re so good for me, kitten. You feel so good, so good,” he whispered with half-lidded eyes that were still staring you down. 

The angle and nature of his movements were making you see stars to the point you weren’t even sure if you were looking at him anymore. You could only assume by the fact that he hadn’t reprimanded you yet. 

A hand came around your throat, putting light pressure on the sides of your neck. 

It was becoming too much. You had already been sensitive and worked up, you were surprised you hadn’t already cum. 

You and Hux merely stared at each other, obscenities leaving your lips and his, completely wrapped up in each other and pure lust. His thrusts could be heard in time with your panting and moaning. 

“Cum for me. I want to feel you cum on cock. I want you to look at me and say my name. Let me know who’s fucking you and who’s made you cum for the fourth time today,” Hux panted and you could feel his movements become less and less controlled. 

You practically screamed his name as you came, and kept repeating it over and over again. He moaned at the sight and sound of you coming undone, pinned down and tied up with his hand around your neck, still moaning as he trust into you. “Fuck,” he whispered, and with that Hux came, still moving his hips as he rode out his organs inside of you, earning further noises from you. 

Hux slipped out of you, panting heavily and seeming exhausted. He untied your hands, then brought them to his lips to kiss and soothe the indents in your wrists. 

He continued down your arms, to your chest, to your neck, and the captured your lips with his. 

“You’re such a good girl, kitten,” he whispered against your skin. He repeated praise as he wiped the hairs that stuck to your face with sweat. Hux seemed almost pained to pull himself from the bed to grab a cloth to clean you up with. 

He did so softly, moving your legs up and open to clean the cum sticking to your skin. Hux took one last look at your spent figure before leaving again to discard of the item.

You were halfway asleep when he climbed into bed with you, pressing kisses to your temple. “You are so amazing,” he whispered.

You hummed in response, “I can say the same for you a million times.” 

You both lay there, staring at each other, stealing soft kisses and snuggling. Hux took his aftercare very seriously, always claiming he valued your “relationship” too much. 

“I love you,” he said suddenly, and you felt the both of you freeze in place. You sat there in stunned silence, unable to believe your ears. 

General Armitage Hux, a fierce leader of the First Order and King of Professionalism and Pristine, has confessed his love to you after requesting a physical relationship with minimal affection. Granted, giggling, cuddling, and kissing after a hot and heavy session was very intimate and affectionate, but you both silently chose to ignore that fact. 

Before he could get the wrong idea from your silence, you looked up at him and moved closer to his face, cupping it. “I love you too, Armitage.”

You brought him closer to kiss you, but this time is was different, the words having unlocked a whole different side to whatever it was you guys had been doing. The kiss got deeper, and soon you were straddling him despite the fact that you were both very, very naked. 

“Say it again,” he whispered. “I love you,” you replied against his mouth.

The moment was interrupted by Hux suddenly flipping you over. “With this new information in mind, I suggest we celebrate,” he began with a smile, “up for another round?”

You smiled and yanked him down to you, rolling your hips into his already forming erection. 

“Only if I get to be on top.”


End file.
